


Blondes

by cin0327



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin0327/pseuds/cin0327
Summary: Then what makes it worse is when they saw the two blondes almost kissed, Jisoo almost popped her veins and Jennie wants to slap their professor for not stopping them from their flirting. As if it's their professor's fault.





	Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> So someone requested for Jisoo and Jennie's POV, here you go, I don't know if this will interest y'all, but yeah... NO PROOFREADING

Crowded cafeteria, loud chattering and a gaze that she feels that almost burning a hole to her back.

Even if Jisoo feels that it makes her anxious, she wouldn't dare to look back at the blonde, first, because she's afraid that she might squeak to the fact that Lalisa Manoban is staring at her. Second, because she's with her best friend, Park Chaeyoung.

Jisoo hates that, she hates that Lisa is always with Chaeyoung. She hates that the taller blonde can hug,kiss,eat and sleep with Lisa freely.

She fucking hate it or like was Jennie told her, she's Jealous.

Jisoo frown when she remembers that. "As if she didn't got jealous too." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What took them so long?" She asked as if on cue she heard Jimin's voice calling her name.

"Jisoo baby!" She shut her eyes off before she snapped her head towards her boyfriend, she wants to gag every time Jimin would call her like that but she doesn't have choice but to put her fake smile to him and steal a glance to Lisa who's now stroking her boyfriend a death glares.

Jisoo wants to laugh at that but she prevent herself and a smirked tug on her lips but soon erased when Jimin tried to kiss him. Thanks God she was so quick to tilt her head so Jimin's lip landed on her cheek.

"Hey, there's a lot of people here." She said nervously and removed Jimin's hand on her waist before sitting back.

"It's ok, they can understand that, after all I have a girlfriend who is as good as you are, then they better to get jealous."

Jisoo mentally rolled her eyes. _"If Lisa is my girlfriend, then that's when they need get jealous." _Jisoo thinks.

"Shut up." She said instead. "Let's just eat, I'm starving."

"Have you already bought food?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for you." Jisoo deadpans.

"Awe, my baby really depends on her prince ey?" Jimin tells her with an awe and pinch Jisoo's cheeks before he heads to buy food for them.

Once Jimin was away from her earshot, she took another glance again to Lisa but to her dismay, they already heading outside the caf and Chaeyoung holding Lisa's arm again.

"Oh please! She won't be gone, you don't have to hold her hand like that." Jisoo hisses while staring at the blondes.

When Jimin went back to their table with the foods on the tray, Jennie and Kai arrived, the two boys gives a high fives to each other, meanwhile Jennie has this frown on her face that even if Jisoo didn't ask her what's the problem, she already knew.

"What's with the face Jen?" Jimin asked and that's when Kai snap her head to her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Kai asked her with a worried face.

Jennie scoffed and roll her eyes before she took the seat beside Jisoo. "Do I look like I'm ok?"

"Uhm okay? But you were in a good mood earlier before we– aha!" Kai exclaims, as if a bulb popped out above his head and the other three snap their heads at him. "You became like that when you saw those gay couple."

"What? You mean Park and Manoban?" Jimin asked and Kai nodded at him and they both laugh. "Well if it were me, I would be like you Jen, they tend to ruin everyone's mood."

"Did I ever told you that it's because of them?!" Jennie half yelled to Kai who get shocked. "And what's wrong about them?! They didn't do anything wrong for you to say that!" She added and abruptly stood up. "Stupid men." She hisses before she turned her heel and starts walking towards the exit.

Jimin and Kai shared a glance, both shocked on what happened but Jisoo hiding her smile, proud to her best friend for defending the blondes to their stupid boyfriends.

"What was that?" Jimin asked with his brows knitted.

"I– I don't know?" Kai said more like a question. "I'll follow–" before could Kai finish his word, Jisoo was quick to beat him.

"No, I'll follow her."

"But baby you haven't finished your food." Jimin said holding Jisoo's hand to stop her from leaving.

"My best friend needs me." She said and jerk Jimin's hand from her and she picks up her bag and ran to the exit without even looking back at her boyfriend even if Jimin is calling her names.

"Gosh! He's such a jerk!" Jisoo uttered as soon as she arrived at the bench in the field where Jennie is sitting, under an old acacia tree.

"I know and I'm sorry." Jennie mumbles as Jisoo took a seat beside her.

The other brunette look at her in confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For snapping at your boyfriend."

Jisoo giggles and shove Jennie's shoulder. "You should've punch him instead."

"I would love to that but to Kai. How dare him to say that my mood changed just because I saw the them?"

"Isn't?" Jisoo asked with a teasing voice and the younger girl roll her eyes.

"Have you seen them? The way _my _Chaeyoung clings to _your _Lisa, as if she's going to lose her!"

"I like that." Jisoo said which causes Jennie to snap her head at the older girl with wide eyes. "I like how you say _my Lisa, _not the one how _your __Chaeyoung_ clings to her bitch."

"I thought you like how they literally flirt with each other in front of us." Jennie then said and release a deep breath and they fell in silence.

"How much longer do we have to pretend??" Jisoo asked, breaking the silence that engulfing them.

"I don't know, do you have the courage to confess?"

"Do _you _have the confidence that you need to admit your feelings towards Chaeyoung?" Jisoo asked back and Jennie shake her head in response.

"Then we'll wait till we have the courage that we need."

––

Since the class started, Jimin keeps holding her hands even if she already told him that they were in class, but the man is such a pain in the ass as he keeps whispering a lame puns at her that she pretend to find it funny but deep inside her she wants to beat the hell out of him,since the moment she saw how Lisa would take a glance at them every now and then.

Meanwhile Jennie keeps shoving her boyfriend away from her but the young man was so persistent to asked for her forgiveness until she got tired and let Kai to hold her hands and she saw how Chaeyoung look at her with a disgust face that hurt her and wants to slap Kai until his face become purple.

"Ms.Manoban!"

Jennie and Jisoo quickly snap their heads towards the blonde which cause their boyfriend to look at her as well with furrowed brows.

_"What the hell did she do this time?" _Jisoo asked on her thought as she followed the blonde with her gaze and she felt her heart skipped a beat when Lisa spare her a glance before walking in front to give him the piece of paper that Lisa is holding.

"We're going to the library after this class for some stock knowledge." Their old professor read that out loud and Jennie raised her left brow when Chaeyoung winked at Lisa and Jisoo huffed when she saw how Lisa mouthed I love you to the taller blonde and rolled her eyes.

"Girls, are you sure y'all's mood has nothing to do with those gays?" Jimin asked when he saw how her girlfriend and her best friend roll their eyes simultaneously.

"We're sure." Jisoo said nonchalantly before shifting her gaze to Jennie, as if they were talking with their eyes.

"Stop that baby, it looks like y'all hiding something from us." Jimin nudge her girlfriend and Jisoo tear her gaze from Jennie.

"Are you dumb?"

"No, I'm in love." Jimis tells her and a grin spreads across his lips and Jisoo wants to gag but to her surprised, Jennie did that for her.

"Eew Jimin, can you not?" Jennie tells her with a disgust look.

"What? I'm just saying the truth."

"He's right babe, I'm in love with you too so it's a tie." Kai butted in and Jennie smacked her on his nape.

"Don't you ever say that to me again or we'll call it quit." Jennie warns her. Kai rub his nape and was about to say something but Jennie widens her eyes as if she's telling him 'don't talk' and so Kai just shook his head and adverts his gaze to their professor.

"Don't start." Jisoo warns when she saw Jimin opened his mouth. "Save yourself from embarrassment." Jimin gasped silently but Jisoo ignores him and took a glance to Lisa once the blonde went back to her chair and saw how close they were to each other and for the nth time on that day, Jisoo and Jennie rolled their eyes but their boyfriend didn't dare to say anything again.

––

After their professor's dismissal, Jisoo heads out first because she needs to talk to Seoyeon for their one subject where the latter is her partner and Jennie decided to walk behind the two blondes

first, because she wants to stare at Chaeyoung. Second, because she doesn't feel to be with Kai for a moment as she got a bit irritated with how clingy Kai with her but the moment she walks behind them, she regrets it eventually when she saw how close they were to each other.

She huffed and starts walking fast so she can passed over them but Chaeyoung bumped her accidentally when Lisa pushed her and didn't saw Jennie coming to their side.

When the taller blonde's body fall on her, Jennie almost hug her but she stopped herself from doing it and Chaeyoung was quick to stand herself straight and turn her heels to apologize at her.

"I'm so sorry I really didn't mean–." When the taller blonde stutters while she's saying her sorry, Jennie wants to kiss her and tell her that it's ok, no need to say sorry and she loves her but then again, she refrained herself to voice what's running inside her mind.

"The hallways is not a fucking playground." She said instead and she immediately regret it and want to slap herself for being rude to her love.

"S– sorry, it–i'm yeah." She almost cracked a smile because Chaeyoung who's struggling on her words is so cute for Jennie and she wants to wrapped her arms on the taller blonde's neck and just kiss her passionately. That's already running inside her head while staring at the tall blonde but she snapped on her dazed when Lisa butted in and saying sorry for her best friend.

Jennie was so thankful for that because if Lisa didn't do that, she's now probably kissing Chaeyoung because her inner gay self is now panicking when Chaeyoung stares at her.

She rolled her eyes just to cover the embarrassment she's feeling and ran quickly to Jisoo without even uttering any word because she doey trust her voice either.

Jisoo on the other hand, saw everything on her spot and can't herself but to roll her eyes at Lisa when their eyes met and she quickly turn her heels to hide her smiles. Lisa was staring at her,of course she'll smile.

"Oh my God Jen, have you seen yourself? It looks like you were about to kiss her." Jisoo teased her when Jennie arrives and their boyfriends are busy talking about their upcoming game in basketball, so they didn't notice how red her face.

"All thanks to Lisa." She uttered while shaking her head and they started walking towards the parking lot of the university and they boyfriends are in front of them still busy talking.

Jisoo raised her left brows and cross her arms across her chest, because as far as she remember, she hates Lisa, because Jennie thinks that Chaeyoung likes her best friend and now she's thanking Lisa?

"And why is that?"

"Because if it's wasn't for her, I'm sure as hell that I wouldn't stop myself from kissing her." Jennie whispered.

"Oh my Gosh!" Jisoo exclaims and throw her head back laughing and covered her mouth when Jimin checked on her, confused about the girls topic. "I can't believe you would think that!"

"I can't help it ok?" Jennie blurts out. She leans closer to Jisoo so the boys couldn't hear what she was going to say. "She's to cute when she stutters and I just feel the need to kiss her but I stopped myself before I could do that."

Jisoo laugh again louder this time and their boyfriend finally notice the girl and they walked back to them.

"What's up girls? You seems having a good time here." Jimin tells them while wrapping his arm to Jisoo's waist.

"Girls talk, you don't have to know about that." Jisoo deadpans and dragged Jennie all the way to her car, bidding their boyfriends goodbyes and hopped inside even before the boys could utter any words.

––

It's Sunday and Jisoo really wait for this day to come, because her mom promised her that she'll bring her with her to meet Lisa's parents.

Jisoo and Jennie's parents are childhood friends with the Park's and Manoban's and since they were kids, they already know about Lisa and Chaeyoung.

But Lisa's parents stays at Thailand and Chaeyoung's parents decided to migrate to Australia when they were a kid, so they didn't have a chance to meet them and when their moms told them that the Manobans and Parks daughters are in Korea to continue their studies, they got excited and almost spilled to their parents that they liked the blondes.

Neither one of their parents know that they are somewhat gays, but how can you call yourself gay when you're just gay for Lisa and Chaeyoung? Well, Jisoo nd Jennie decided not to put a label on their preference.

Jimin and Kai was a cover up so that the two blondes won't notice how gay Jisoo and Jennie to them. Is it messy?

No, because Jennie and Jisoo are only gay for Chaeyoung and Lisa.

"Why are you so eager to meet the Manoban's daughter?" Jisoo's Dad asked her that morning when they're having their breakfast.

_"Because I want y'all to meet your future daughter-in-law."_

"Nothing, I just want her to be my friend, I guess?" Jisoo deadpans as if she's not interested on their topic.

"Did you know that Lisa is gay?"

Jisoo got choked on her coffee upon hearing her Dad and her mom quickly gave her a glass of water and she immediately drank it.

"Dad! Why do you have to say that suddenly?" Jisoo exclaims, worried that her Dad might notice how she was so whipped to Lisa.

"I just feel the need to tell you that." He shrugs and throw Jisoo a knowing look and Jisoo swear to God that she almost faint on her spot.

"_Did he perceived that I'm gay for Lisa?" _Jisoo thinks and avoid her dad's gaze.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Kim!" Jennie beams which cause Jisoo's dad to tear his gaze away from her and greet the other brunette.

"Good morning to you too other Kim." Jisoo's Dad joked and they all laugh except Jisoo who's still nervous about earlier. "Are you here to meet the Park's daughter?"

Jennie's eyes bewildered and she stole a glance to Jisoo and back to Mr.Kim to see the old man looking at her with a little smirk tugging on his lip behind the coffee cup.

"Uhm y-yeah? Well, my parents told me that the Manoban's and Park's daughter are coming to meet us." Jennie said, trying to act normal as if it wasn't a big deal for them.

"I see." Mr.Kim uttered nodding his head. "But not to burst your bubble girls, Manoban and Park's daughters isn't coming because they told their moms that they need to study for their upcoming exam week."

Jisoo and Jennie look to each other and both frowns, disappointment registered on their faces and Mr.Kim didn't missed that and his smirks grew even wider.

"Y'all can't even hide your disappointment, don't worry, there's still another chance to meet them and be _friend _with them." Mr.Kim tells them and chuckles when Jisoo and Jennie straighten their faces.

––

Monday came and Jennie still upset that Chaeyoung and Lisa didn't show themselves.

That's their chance to get to know them better without their boyfriends clinging on their sides.

But the two blondes denies the invitation, that's why Jisoo and Jennie's mood on that one gloomy morning in Monday is not going to be good. They know and they feel it.

They arrived at the University earlier than their boyfriends and the girls was thankful about that because they are not yet ready to face their clingy boyfriends.

But not that long, because as soon as Jennie and Jisoo entered inside their classroom, Jimin's voice can be heard outside their room and Jisoo almost bawled her eyes the way she rolls it.

"Hey baby!" Jimin greets her and lean to kiss her right on her lips and Jisoo covered her mouth so Jimin's lips landed on the back of her palm. "Tsk! We've been together for almost 1 year and yet, you never let me kiss you on your lips." Jimin hisses while taking a seat beside her.

"Then break up on me, easy peasy." Jisoo said nonchalantly and shrugs as if it's nothing for her.

_It's really nothing for her_

"Hey, I didn't– I mean, it's not like that." Jimin panicked and hold Jisoo's hand. "I'm sorry ok? If you don't want to kiss me, it's fine but don't you think you're being unfair?"

"Unfair on what Jimin?" Jisoo tries to hide her irritation but failed miserably.

Jimin shrugs her shoulder. "To me, I guess? I'm your boyfriend but you never let me kiss you."

"It's just a kiss, what's the big deal on that?"

"Because a kiss is what a couples do."

"Not all couples are doing that!" Jisoo fired back and her irritation are getting worse.

"Whoa, isn't too early for that fight?" Kai butted in, they didn't even notice him when he arrives.

"Just let them, stop meddling to someone's fight jerk." Jennie scolds and pull Kai back to his chair.

"I'm just saying–."

"Shut up!" Jennie yelled at him to cut off whatever he was going to say.

"Fine! Jeez! You don't have to be grumpy." Kai utters while shaking his head. "What is your problem babe?"

"Can you just please shut the fuck up? I'm not up to have a conversation with an asshole who meddles to someone fight." Jennie tells him and Kai opened her mouth and shut it off quickly when Jennie throws her a death glare.

"Ok fine baby, I'm sorry, now stop getting mad at me because of that." Jimin said but Jisoo ignore him when the two blondes appears at the door while clinging to each other again.

Jennie and Jisoo can't help but to roll their eyes on that sight. Their annoyance only increased because of that.

Jisoo was about to shift her body towards Jimin when Lisa passed over her table but she saw Lisa tripped on their classmate foot, she quickly stood up, grabbing Lisa's arm to prevent her from falling on the ground.

Jisoo almost had an heart attack on that and she swore that if ever Lisa would fell on the ground, she'll beat the hell out of her classmate for tripping Lisa.

When Lisa shifted her body towards her, her heart beats rapidly and melt when their eyes collided.

"Watch where you goin' freak!" Jisoo hisses to hide her flushed face and went back to her chair.

_"God she's so pretty!" _Jisoo screams on her thought.

"You should've let her stumble." Jimin whisper to her while giggling and Jisoo just stroke him a death glares.

"You're such an asshole you know that?" Jennie tells him and Kai laugh on her side. "Did I told you to laugh?" Kai immediately shut his mouth and shook his head.

When their professor arrives the two couples went in full silence, but beyond to Jimin and Kai's knowledge. Jisoo and Jennie keeps stealing glances to the two blondes who're so oblivious on their surroundings and keep whispering to each other since they settled themselves on their seats.

And Jisoo and Jennie's eyes went wide when they saw Lisa that she almost kissed the taller blonde when she snap her head to her side and the two brunettes abruptly stood up which cause their chair to stumbles behind them and causing a loud thud and all of their block mates snap their heads at them in confused along with the two blondes.

"What's up both Kims?" Their professor asked them with her left brows raising.

"Sorry." Jisoo mumbles and bowing her head. Jimin picks up her chair and guide her girlfriend to sit back same with Jennie and with Kai who just realized that Jennie was waiting for him to picks her chair up.

"I'm sorry." Kai whispered once Jennie settled herself back on her chair. "But can you at least tell me what's wrong with you and Jisoo?"

"Stop asking Kai."

"I swear to God Jennie, sometimes I don't really understand you, you're getting mad at me even though I'm not literally doing anything." Kai said with a glint of sadness on his eyes.

Jennie isn't that bad at all not to feel guilty on how she treats her boyfriend it's just that, for Jennie, seeing Chaeyoung so close to Lisa everyday really frustrates her and she accidentally lashed it to him even if she don't want to.

Then what makes it worse is when they saw the two blondes almost kissed, Jisoo almost popped her veins and Jennie wants to slap their professor for not stopping them from their flirting. As if it's their professor's fault.

"Sorry." Jennie mutters not looking at her boyfriend, but she can hear Kai's smile spread across his lips when she heard Jennie's apologies.

"It's fine babe, I'm sorry for being dramatic–."

"Now shut up." Jennie cut him off again and Kai's smile faded instantly and he frown but Jennie ignores him as she steal a glance to Chaeyoung when she heard her giggling to whatever Lisa told her and once again, Jisoo and Jennie rolled their eyes simultaneously.

––

If there's an award for the most eye rolls in a year span, surely Jisoo and Jennie already recieves their trophy.

For every time they'll see the two blondes they will automatically rolls their eyes as if it was already on their traits and the brunettes thinks that being oblivious is on the blondes traits.

Who would've been thought that getting eye rolls from the two brunettes on their daily basis without even doing nor talking to them became normal?

Just like now, when Lisa and Chaeyoung appeared on the door with their hands intertwined, Jisoo groaned and gritted her teeth, Jennie digs her nail on her palms, clenching her jaw from the sight.

They roll their eyes again and their boyfriend didn't say anything about that, because even Jimin and Kai was so used to it.

But today was different, because even if Jisoo rolled her eyes to Lisa, she can't tear her gaze away from the younger blonde.

Lisa on her black girder with a men's polo on top unbutton showing her tone abs down to her high rise skate jeans with a bucket hat is so fucking hot and Jisoo feels she's drooling right now.

_Gosh! What did I do to deserve this kind of girl in front of me?_

Jisoo didn't tear her gaze until Lisa settled herself to her seat.

_Her abs! I want to touch that._

"...to wear that?" Jimin's voice is muffled for Jisoo's ear as she keeps staring at the younger blonde, but she snapped on her admiration when Jimin shouts. "Babe,are you fucking serious?! You were staring at her since they went in!"

Jisoo quickly advert her gaze when she saw Lisa snap her head towards her and she silently cussed Jimin because the younger blonde almost caught her staring at her.

"Shut up Jimin." She said nonchalantly and Jennie snap her head towards the blondes and went back to Jisoo and smirks.

Jisoo mentally wants to slap herself when Jennie look at her knowingly after she took a glance to the blondes, because Jennie already knew the reason why she can't tear her gaze on Lisa.

She's so fucking hot today and Jennie couldn't blame Jimin for noticing how her girlfriend stared longer at Lisa.

"Oh now what? Are you a fucking gay now?"

_Oh! He's still not done? _Jisoo thinks.

She saw on her peripheral vision that Lisa moves to her seat.

_Oh no! Don't, I can handle this douchebag. _Jisoo said on her mind, she doesn't know if she's just assuming or Lisa really looking at their side when she stood up but Chaeyoung stopped her.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Jisoo shouted back and stood up from her chair and walked outside of their room.

Jennie was about to follow her best friend but Kai hold her. "I need to go after her!" Jennie tells him.

"No babe, I thought you don't want me to meddled to their fight? But look what you're doing right now." Kai said and Jennie caught off guard.

Kai was right and she went back to her seat deflated, but Jennie really isn't going to meddle, she just want to follow Jisoo so she could tease her how hot Lisa today and she can't hide her gayness anymore.

And that thought makes Jennie smile and Kai thinks that it's because of him so she smiled too and kisses her girlfriend's cheek which causes the brunette to shove his face.

"What the fuck?" Jennie asked in surprised.

"What?" Kai asked him in confused.

"What the fuck did you just do?"

"I kissed your cheek?" Kai stating the obvious. "It's not a crime to kiss my girlfriend, isn't?"

"I think you need to tone it down a bit Kai, I'm not a fan of PDA." That's a lie, because Jennie wants to kiss Cheyoung in front of a thousand people just to slap on their face that she loves the blonde girl so much, but yeah, Chaeyoung wasn't her girlfriend.

Jisoo stopped on her track when Jimin grab her wrist and she quickly jerk his arm. "Let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell me that you wasn't staring on that gay!" Jimin tells her sternly while glaring at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! She has a name and it's Lisa if you ask!" Jisoo said back angrily, offended on how Jimin calls _her_ Lisa.

"I don't care about her name! All I'm asking is why are you staring at her?!"

"I'm not staring at her for Pete sake!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not– you know what?! Let's just call it quit! I'm tired of your nuisances, I'm tired of you being a jerk to a person who didn't do anything wrong on you!"

That caught Jimin and from being hard, he went softened and starts panicking. "Baby– I'm– no, I'm s–sorry okay? I don't care if you stare at her as much as you want and I will call her Lisa from now on, just please.." Jimin locke his hand on Jisoo's and continuously kissing her knuckles. "Just please don't leave me." He pleads.

Jisoo shut her eyes off and released a lungful sigh.

To be honest, Jimin didn't do anything but to love her, he shows to her how much important she is to his life, he shows her nothing but love,Jimin indeed the perfect boyfriend, but despite of all that, Jisoo's heart already has Lisa and no one can change that.

And she feels bad for Jimin for using him because her stupid self don't have the courage to admit her feelings towards the younger blonde.

"Ok." Jisoo said softly as the feeling of guilt keep taunting her and Jimin's face lit up and pull the brunette for a tight hug.

"I promise babe, I will try not to be an asshole again." He beams and Jisoo couldn't do anything but to cussed herself for being a coward.

––

Graduation day, Jisoo is looking at Lisa while the younger blonde is staring to her best friend at the stage while giving her valedictorian speech, with a proud look on her eyes and that radiant smile crepting on her lips that Jisoo really loves to see.

Jisoo was so busy staring at Lisa that she didn't even notice how Jimin is looking at her with sadness.

Jimin knows from that time that her girlfriend never loves him, the way how she looks at Lisa with full of love that he never saw in Jisoo's eyes whenever the brunette looks at him.

Jisoo might never admit, but Jimin, since the day when she caught her staring at Lisa, he started seeing everything, from how would Jisoo steal glances at the blonde, how she'll roll her eyes whenever she'll see Chaeyoung clinging to Lisa, whenever Jennie and Jisoo keeps whispering on each other and would take a quick glance towards the blondes.

Jimin saw it all and he talks about it to Kai, at first, the latter laugh at him but he stopped when he saw that Jimin is serious about what he said.

So Kai did the same as Jimin and he hates him because he leads Kai in things he never thought he would notice in his girlfriend until Jimin told him what he perceived to Jisoo.

"Hey, stop that, Jisoo might see you." Kai said to Jimin elbowing him on his side but the latter just took a deep and a breathy sigh and didn't tear his gaze away from his girlfriend.

"It hurts to see that she's looking at someone like that."

"I know, that's why I'm not trying to spare a glance on my girlfriend." Kai tells him and shrugs his shoulder.

Jimin for the first time on that day, he tears his gaze to see Kai's face and saw how sad his expression and shifts to Jennie and now she understood Kai.

Because Jennie apparently drooling over Park Chaeyoung who's giving her valedictorian speech, with a slightly parted lips and a look that she saw on her own girlfriend's eye.

"They were so in love to those in love." Jimin mumbles as his shoulder slumps and her hands rest on his side. "I think we need to prepare ourselves for what's coming next Kai."

"I know fuck, I know."

––

When Chaeyoung finishes her speech and went down to stage, Jennie nudge Jisoo to get her attention while holding the bouquet of flowers for Chaeyoung.

"What?" Jisoo asked.

"Let's go and invite them." Jennie tells her, jolting her head towards the blonde.

"Can you do that?"

"Yes." Jennie answer with certainty. "I just need to invite them, it's easy to do that." Jisoo stared at her best friend for a moment, studying her if she really can speak to the blondes but when she see how desperate she is, Jisoo nod her head.

"Ok, let's do this, but what about them?" Jisoo asked nudging her head towards their boyfriend.

"Don't you think it's time for us to tell them the truth?"

Jisoo snap her head to Jennie with wide eyes. "Aren't we being mean to them if we told them the truth right now? They supposed to celebrate this graduation day Jen, we don't want to be the cause of their grieving."

"But we're not sure when we'll see the two again after this day Chu, I'm afraid they'll fly back to Australia and Thailand and we were left here because we didn't told them our feelings and besides, we've been lying to them since from the start Jisoo."

And that hit it Jisoo, as if she didn't saw that possiblity and the fact that they've been lying to Jimin and Kai, also to themselves, she brush her hands on her face and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, if they'd accept our invitation, then this is now or never, no backing out." Jennie shooke her head and Jisoo sigh again but this time it's much deeper than the previous one. "Them let's do it."

The two brunettes starts walking towards the blondes but they couldn't help but to roll their eyes from the sight that the two tall blondes are hugging each other and there's a giddily smiles plastering on their faces.

Jennie cleared her throat just to get their attention that it seems like they didn't noticed the brunettes presence. Lisa and Chaeypung snap their heads at them surprised that they are standing on their side, fidgeting and fisting their togas.

"Uhm congrats." Jisoo talks first to break the awkward silence between the four of them.

"Uh thanks? Congrats too." Lisa utter with an awkward smile that Jisoo finds it cute and her heart melts instantly.

"Hey, uhm congratulations for being the Summa Cum Laude." Jennie said and gives the bouquet to the taller blondes who's hesitating but took it anyway.

"Thank you." Chaeyoung softly said with a little smile and there's goes Jennie, the feelings that she wants to cupped her face and showered her with kisses is knocking on Jennie's mind.

"_Oh please, stop making me crazy Park __Chaeyoung__!"_

Jisoo nudge the younger brunette when Jennie seems that her thoughts are wandering again. Jennie snap on her own daze and blink her eyes.

"Uhm– we– do you– if you don't mind– do you guys want to come with us to–." Jennie stutters and Jisoo faced palm herself and silently groans.

_"I thought she can do it?" _Jisoo thought.

"Are you girls asking out to celebrate?" Lisa asked and Jennie felt relieved and they both nod in unison.

Jennie saw Chaeyoung when the taller girl steal a glance on their back. "I don't think–." Chaeyoung cut off by Kai, calling Jennie, she knew it by then why the taller blondes was hesitating. "Yeah, I'm sorry but we already had plans." She finishes and Lisa nod at her best friend.

Jisoo and Jennie's shoulders slumped down because of the rejection. They couldn't believe that the two blondes would turned them down and Jennie swore that she'll break up to Kai after this.

"Uh okay, sorry to bother but still, congratulations." Jisoo muttered while lowering her head and when she snap her head, she met a pair of doe eyes staring at her, Jisoo swears that Lisa's eyes telling her something but the blonde choose not to utter any word. "So see you around?" Jisoo added.

"Yeah, see you around." Lisa said almost a whisper and Jisoo felt a hands wrapping on her waist and she saw Jimin leans to her face and she quickly tilt her head and she saw Lisa look away and grab Chaeyoung's hand. "Chaeng c'mon." Lisa said and the two blondes walks away from them without looking back.

"What the hell?" Jisoo exclaims and jerks Jimin's hand on her waist. "Really Jimin?!"

"What's wrong? Is it bad for me to kiss you in front of your love?"

Jisoo's eyes went wide and opened her mouth and shut it off when no words came out.

"We know that you had feelings for them." Jennie snap her head to Kai. "We didn't notice it at first but when Jimin came and talk to me about the things he noticed to Jisoo, we already knew that you don't really love us. Instead, it's Chaeyoung and Lisa."

Jennie and Jisoo look at each other and a guilty look registered on their faces and Jimin took a step backwards while shaking his head.

"I can't believe that you used me just to cover your feelings towards Lisa." Jimin said and a glint of hurt is visible on his eyes.

"I'm sorry." All Jisoo could muster and lowered her head, she couldn't afford to have an eye contact to the person she hurt.

"Fuck!" Jimin blurted out and starts running away.

Meanwhile, Kai held Jennie's hand and kiss the back of her palm. "I'm not mad as Jimin but I'm more disappointed that you hide this and you let us go even further, you could've told me earlier so I should've let you go."

"Kai, I know I'm wrong and I'm sorry for the nuisance and hurt that I caused."

Kai shake his head and raised his head with a small smile plastering on his lips. "It's ok Jen, I want you to be happy and I know only Chaeyoung will be the reason of that." Kai caress Jennie's cheek and stare at her girlfriend for a minute. "I love you Jen, I really do, but I guess even if I give you the whole world, your heart still screams another name and that's not my name."

Jennie wants to cry, but it'll be so hypocrite of her if she did, because this is what she wants right? This is what they want, even though Jimin didn't accept it lightly unlike Kai, Jisoo and Jennie feels their freedom.

Kai left a kiss on Jennie's forehead and starts walking where Jimin had gone, the two brunettes sigh in relief and look again to each other.

"Now what?" Jisoo asked.

"Let's find them."

"That's better." Jisoo said and clung her hands to Jennie's arm as they both walked back to their parents.

After an hour of looking for the blondes, Mr.Kim finally told them that the two blondes already went home and Jisoo felt her heart is aching and Jennie hold back her tears.

"Don't worry girls, You'll see them someday." Mr.Kim told them while rubbing the brunettes back for comfort.  
  


––

"Jisoo-yah.." Jennie calls softly, shrugging Jisoo's body to wake her up. "Don't you have a taping today?"

"I don't, so stop bothering my sleep Jendeukie."

"But I want to tell you something."

"Is that too important than for you to interrupt my sleep? As you know, this opportunity is rare." Jisoo tells her shifting her body towards the younger brunette.

"Exactly! This is about Lisa." Jennie exclaims and Jisoo quickly sat up upon hearing Jennie. "Now you're interested."

"Of course! It's Lisa!"

"So whipped ey?" Jennie teased and raised her left brow.

"As if you're not like me, you're the worse between us, the way you stalked Park Chaeyoung on her Instagram and buying every song she wrote even if you don't like the singer you're still buying that album–mmmmhh."

"Ok now shut up!" Jennie stopped her by covering Jisoo's mouth. "Do you still want me to say my news?" Jisoo nod her head furiously. "Are you gonna stop teasing me?" Jisoo nodded again. "Ok then." Jennie removed her hand and wiped her palms on Jisoo's comforter.

"Spill it already Jendeukie."

"My mom told me, along with your mom that they'll visit Australia this weekend–."

"What the fuck?!" Jisoo pushed herself up standin in the middle of her bed. "We need to prepare our things Jennie!" She said shuffling her body as if she didn't know what to do.

"I already finished mine, so I cane here to help you." Jennie said suppressing her smile.

"Oh my God! I'll see Lisa again and I promise! I will not let this opportunity pass again without telling her how I really feel." Jisoo squeak and made a little joyous jump all throughout her room and Jennie couldn't hold it anymore, she also stood up and held Jisoo's hand.

They both jumping around, squeaking and giggling like a teenage girls.

––

Weekdays ended and weekend came in, two big luggage are sitting outside the Kim's residence, two brunettes shuffling on the couch, waiting for their parents to arrive and when Jisoo finally saw her Dad descending on their stair she let out a sigh of relief.

"Guys c'mon, you're taking too long, we can't miss our flight!" Jisoo exclaims and Mr. and Mrs. Kim just laugh on their daughter.

"Relax sweetheart, we still have three hours." Mr.Kim said chuckling to his daughter's whipped ass. "Are y'all sure about staying with them?" He asked again as he settled himself on the single couch.

"Yes Mr.Kim, we couldn't afford to lose them again, not this time."

"What if they already had girlfriends?"

"Dad, they're still single and we know that." Jisoo said rolling her eyes and Me.Kim shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you girls stalking them?"

"I don't, Jennie did." Jisoo said quickly and Jennie hide her face behind her palm nudging Jisoo out of embarrassment.

"That's too cute and whipped ms. Other Kim."

"Urgh! Stop it Mr.Kim!" Jennie hisses but the old kim just laugh at her and the brunettes soon joined him.

––

Jisoo feels that her palms are sweating when they arrived at Australia, that 11 hours flight didn't help her to ease the nervousness, she didn't even felt getting drowsy on their way to Australia, unlike Jennie who had her beauty sleep and only woke up when the pilot announced that they already arrived to their destination.

"Gosh this is so nerve wracking!" Jisoo exclaims as they finally arrives at the Park's residence.

"Chill out Chu, just kiss Lisa and get over it." Jennie said nonchalantly as if that is the easiest thing to do.

Jisoo just rolled her eyes at the younger brunette.

"Here we go girls." Mr.Kim whispered to them teasingly as he pressed the doorbell twice.

The gate opened and a guard let them in when they introduce themselves and the brunettes saw two tall man standing outside the main door, one is a pure blooded Korean and one is a Swiss.

"Oh God! Is that Lisa's dad?!"

"Is that Chaeyoung's dad?!"

The two brunettes uttered simultaneously.

"Yes girls, that's your in-laws." Mr.Kim said laughing and Jisoo hit her dad's shoulder lightly.

"Dad! They might hear you! Urgh you're so annoying!" Jisoo half yelled, rolling her eyes. All the Kims laugh and Jennie giggles.

Mr.Kim really loves to tease her daughter since Jisoo open up herself to them, he didn't got surprised at all because Mr.Kim already know her daughter's sexual preference even if Jisoo didn't say anything about it.

"Oh my God! Are you Jisoo?!" Mrs. Manoban exclaims as she saw the smaller brunette approach them.

"Hi, yes I'm Jisoo." The older girl greeted with a manners by bending her body in 90 degrees while her hands are sticking together. 

"You're so pretty and Lisa is so dumb." Mrs. Manoban couldn't believe that Lisa wastee her 6 years in Australia and letting pass the several invitations of her mom just to meet the Kim's daughters.

On the other hand, Jennie and Mrs.Park already knew each other because Jennie makes sure that she keeps on touch on her Love's parents.

If Jisoo will find out, she'll probably teasing the younger brunette by now, but thanks God, she's busy talking to her future in laws.

And yes, they are certainly that Lisa and Chaeyoung can do nothing but to marry them, or if they against on it, then it'll end up with SHOTGUN WEDDING.  
  


After a few talks and greetings, they all headed inside the Park's house and the two brunettes settled themselves at the couch while their parents choose to stand up while waiting for the blondes to come.

"Lisa!"

"Chaeyoung!"

Mrs.Manoban and Mrs.Park calls out when they saw the two blondes appeared on the front door.

Jisoo and Jennie's hearts a beat as soon as they heard the blondes name called by their moms.

"Fuck! I'm so nervous." Jennie whispered, holding Jisoo's hand tightly.

"I thought you're calm as fuck?" Jisoo whispered back giggling.

"It's been 6 years Chu, who wouldn't feel nervous when the love of my life literally standing 10 feet away from where I sitting?" Jennie hisses.

"Isn't you're a great pretender?" 

"Fuck you."

"Oh please, I will do that only with Lisa." Jisoo deadpans and Jennie gasped because of the older girl's boldness.

"Kims, meet my daughter and Park's daughter." 

Jisoo hitched her breath when Mrs. Manoban said that and Jennie startled and they both stands on their feet, Mrs.Manoban move sideways to reveal the two blondes behind her.

But Jisoo's mom and Dad was quick to cover the doe eyed girl before she could ever peek a glint of her.

"Are you Lisa? Oh my God! Jisoo is right, you're so pretty!" Jisoo's mom beams at Lisa as she hug the doe eyed girl and Mr.Kim move to her side, wrapping his arm on blonde.

"How come you only showed yourself to us now?"

"Wha– I'm – sorry." Lisa said in defeated. Although Jisoo couldn't see her,she knows how the doe eyed girl slumped her shoulder just by her voice.

Mr.Kim leans to whisper something to Lisa and Jisoo swears that she wants to drag Lisa away from her Dad, because who knows? Her Dad might whispering something to Lisa to makes her daughter feel embarrassed, but when Lisa didn't utter any word but giggles, Jisoo released a sigh of relief.

"Girls, let's go, I'm going to introduce you to Jisoo and Jennie." Mrs.Park said.

Jennie wants to hide behind Jisoo but the latter saw that and she grabbed Jennie's hand to stand still on her side. "Don't you try to hide on my back Jendeukie." Jisoo warns and Jennie just pouted her lips.

"Jennie, Jisoo come here, meet Lisa and Chaeyoung." Mrs.Park tells them and the two brunettes snap their heads and there they are.

Lisa at Chaeyoung

Jennie wants to ran to Chaeyoung and hug the taller blonde and Jisoo is shaking when she met the doe eyes she missed in 6 years.  
  


"Hey." Jisoo was the first to break the silence.

"H– hey." Lisa greets back with an awkward smile.

"Uhm Hi?" Jennie greets Chaeyoung.

"H– hi?" Chaeyoung utter nervously.

The brunettes looks down and saw their hands intertwined and a frown registered on their faces.

"Why do we have to see the both of you always holding hands?" Jisoo asked with a glint of irritation on her voice but cutely pouting.

As if on cue, the two blondes unclasped their hands and brush the back of their nape.

  
"Yeah, that's kinda disappointing y'know?" Jennie added and she stick out her lower lip. 

Jisoo almost burst out laughing when she saw how Lisa's doe eyes widens while looking at her but she stopped herself and pouted more that would make Lisa almost bawl her eyes out.

Jennie's inner self are laughing right now from the sight of Chaeyoung, mouth slightly apart, wide eyes and Jennie knows that the taller blonde is admiring the view in front of her. 

_Who wouldn't tho? She's Jennie Kim_.

Are you girls dating?" Jisoo's question seems snapped Lisa and Chaeyoung on their trance.

"No– we– we're just best friend!" Lisa said waving her hands in front of her while shaking her head furiously.

"Yeah– she's right– we were practically j–just best friend." Chaeyoung added, nodding her head continuously.

"Oh." Jisoo and Jennie looked into each other before they both nodded, as if they were talking with their eyes. "Okay." The two brunette said in unison and ran to the two blonde woman before they throw themselves at them.

"What–"

"The fuck!" Chaeyoung finishes Lisa's word, catching the small brunette.

When Jennie is in Chaeyoung's arm, she snap her head's up to face the taller blonde. "I am dying to do this since college!" She cupped Chaeyoung's face and tip toed to claim the taller girl's lips.

  
Chaeyoung's lips taste cherry and Jennie swore that the taller blonde's lips is her new favorite thing in the world but when she felt that Chaeyoung didn't reciprocate her kisses she broke it and a glint of her passes by on her eyes.

"Wha– why– fuck! Do it again!" Chaeyoung said barely finish her words and Jennie feels that her heart dance joyously inside her chest, she showed her signature gummy smile before she pulled the taller girl on her nape, connecting their lips again and this time, Chaeyoung was the one who moves her lips and Jennie reciprocates the kisses.

"Damn! What the hell is happening?!" Lisa utterly surprised while looking to Jennie and Chaeyoung almost eating each other.

"We like you since college dumbass!" Jisoo tells her and Lisa snap her head and tear her gaze at the heated scene she's watching.

"But– but Jimin–."

"Well, we just used them to hide our true feelings."

"What?!"

"It's not our fault that you're just that dense." Jisoo said, lifting her shoulder's up.

"But you hate us–."

"Whoa!" Jisoo step back laughing. "We didn't hate you, and hate is a strong word." Jisoo wants to smacked Lisa for thinking that way. Is it because of the eye rolls? Or is it because they're keep avoiding the two blondes jist to hide their flushed face whenever they were staring them?

Lisa didn't utter any word after that and so Jisoo furrowed her forehead and took a deep sigh and prayed for all the God's up there to give her a courage to what she's going to do.

She clutch Lisa's collar and pulled the doe-eyed girl towards her and pressed her lips against her and Jisoo almost melt when she taste the plump lips of Lisa.

_Oh God! I love her! I love her so much!_

It was a quick kiss and Jisoo saw the disappointment in Lisa's face as she broke the kiss.

Jisoo throws her hands on Lisa's nape and a smirk is tugging on the side of her lips. "We've been rude to the both of you because we thought that you girls are dating."

"What?" Lisa laugh the words out, looking at Jisoo incredulously. "Haven't you girls informed that we're best friends?"

"We did, but the way you and Chaeyoung whispering to each other and every time that we were going to see the two of you always clinging to each other."

"Because we are clingy as fuck, but that doesn't justify your rolling eyes at me everyday." Lisa tells her.

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm just jealous!" Jisoo exclaims, burying her face to Lisa's chest.

_She smells good! I love everything about her!_

"Wait." Lisa said and Jisoo tip back to face the doe eyed girl. "What about Jimin?"

"What about him?"

"He's you boyfuck– I mean boyfriend?"

"We broke up after our graduation, Jennie and–." Jisoo shifted her gaze at her best friend but to her dismay, they still hasn't finished eating each other's lips. "oh c'mon! Just go and get a room girls!" Jisoo whined.

"Don't mind them, Chaeyoung is literally having the night of her life." Lisa said, tilting Jisoo's face back at her. "Continue please, Jennie and what?"

Jisoo rolled her eyes at her best friend because they seems not to hear to anything what she said. "Well as I was saying, Jennie and I looked for you and Chaeyoung, but my mom told me that you guys went here and we don't have any choice but to wait for the both of you to come back, but y'all dumbasses didn't at all, so when my mom told me that they are planning to visit here, we decided to tag along."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Jisoo tilt her head sideways. "Is that all you can say? Oh?" Jisoo asked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I still can't believe all of this." Lisa said, pointing her index finger around them.

Jisoo giggles and rest her forehead against Lisa's chest once again _"this will be my thing from now on." _Jisoo thinks. 

"Well, you just have to let it sink in." She said.

"In that case, I think I'm gonna need you to kiss me again–." Jisoo snap her head's up to look at Lisa in mocked surprise. "You know? To help me suck it up, all that's happening right now."

_"Oh! You don't have to ask that, I'm willing to kiss you for the rest of our lives together Lisa." _

She chuckles but pulled Lisa's nape anyway to crashed their lips against each other once again, moving in most gentle way, savouring the taste of each other's lips.

Jennie and Chaeyoung broke the kisses to grasp for some air, resting their heads to one another, both smiling and Jennie sigh in contented before they both snap their heads to the other two.

"Gosh Lisa! Get a room!" Chaeyoung hisses when she saw her best friend kissing the smaller brunette.

Lisa was about to break their kisses and Jisoo felt that so she grabbed Lisa's nape and stop her from doing it so, and dig her fingers into Lisa's lock, deepening the kiss.

And when they both felt the needs to breathe, they both departed themselves but still let their lips touching and giving each other sweet kisses.

"Did you know that you're my first kiss?" Lisa murmured between their kisses.

"You are too."

Lisa pulled away in shocked, leaving Jisoo's swollen lips. "Hell no, I saw Jimin kissed you on our graduation day!"

Jisoo wants to laugh, sure she'll think that way because before could Jimin kiss her, she saw Lisa looking away and misses the whole scene. "He didn't dumbass! He kissed me on my left cheek and you didn't saw it because you looked away!"

"What?" 

Jennie heard them and she butted in, while her hands wrapping on Chaeyoung's tiny waist. "She's telling the truth Lisa, neither of us kissed by our ex boyfriends on our lips." 

"Oh."

"You need to learn new language rather than oh." Jisoo said and they all laugh.

Chaeyoung and Lisa shared glances and smile to each other and that didn't missed Jisoo's eyes.

"See?! I knew you girls are dating!" Jisoo acussingly uttered and Jennie nudge Cheyoung's stomach.

But Lisa and Chaeyoung just stare at the two brunette and burst out laughing before kissing them at the same time again.  
  


Jisoo and Jennie think that the 6 years of waiting for this moment are all worthy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I WANT ROSÉ SOLO AND BLACKPINK COMEBACK...


End file.
